August 27
Write the first paragraph of your page here. August 27 is the 239th day of the year (240th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 126 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Monday, Thursday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Tuesday or Wednesday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Friday or Sunday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 410 – The sacking of Rome by the Visigoths ends after three days. 1172 – King Henry II of England crowns his heirs, Henry the Young King and Queen Margaret, but gives them no actual authority. 1593 – Pierre Barrière fails in his attempt to assassinate King Henry IV of France. 1689 – The Treaty of Nerchinsk is signed by Russia and the Qing Empire (Julian calendar). 1776 – Battle of Long Island: In what is now Brooklyn, New York, British forces under General William Howe defeat Americans under General George Washington. 1793 – French Revolutionary Wars: The city of Toulon revolts against the French Republic and admits the British and Spanish fleets to seize its port, leading to the Siege of Toulon by French Revolutionary forces. 1798 – Wolfe Tone's United Irish and French forces clash with the British Army in the Battle of Castlebar, part of the Irish Rebellion of 1798, resulting in the creation of the French puppet Republic of Connacht. 1810 – Napoleonic Wars: The French Navy defeats the British Royal Navy, preventing them from taking the harbour of Grand Port on Île de France. 1813 – French Emperor Napoleon I defeats a larger force of Austrians, Russians, and Prussians at the Battle of Dresden. 1828 – Uruguay is formally proclaimed independent at preliminary peace talks brokered by the United Kingdom between Brazil and Argentina during the Cisplatine War. 1832 – Black Hawk, leader of the Sauk tribe of Native Americans, surrenders to U.S. authorities, ending the Black Hawk War. 1859 – Petroleum is discovered in Titusville, Pennsylvania leading to the world's first commercially successful oil well. 1881 – The Georgia hurricane makes landfall near Savannah, Georgia, resulting in an estimated 700 deaths. 1883 – Eruption of Krakatoa: Four enormous explosions destroy the island of Krakatoa and cause years of climate change. 1893 – The Sea Islands hurricane strikes the United States near Savannah, Georgia, killing between 1,000-2,000 people. 1896 – Anglo-Zanzibar War: The shortest war in world history (09:00 to 09:45), between the United Kingdom and Zanzibar. 1914 – Battle of Étreux: A British rearguard action by the Royal Munster Fusiliers during the Great Retreat. 1916 – The Kingdom of Romania declares war on Austria-Hungary, entering World War I as one of the Allied nations. 1918 – Mexican Revolution: Battle of Ambos Nogales: U.S. Army forces skirmish against Mexican Carrancistas in the only battle of World War I fought on American soil. 1921 – The British install the son of Sharif Hussein bin Ali (leader of the Arab Revolt of 1916 against the Ottoman Empire) as King Faisal I of Iraq. 1922 – Greco-Turkish War: The Turkish army takes the Aegean city of Afyonkarahisar from the Kingdom of Greece. 1927 – Five Canadian women file a petition to the Supreme Court of Canada, asking, "Does the word 'Persons' in Section 24 of the British North America Act, 1867, include female persons?" 1928 – The Kellogg–Briand Pact outlawing war is signed by fifteen nations. Ultimately sixty-one nations will sign it. 1933 – The first Afrikaans Bible is introduced during a Bible Festival in Bloemfontein. 1939 – First flight of the turbojet-powered Heinkel He 178, the world's first jet aircraft. 1942 – First day of the Sarny Massacre. 1943 – World War II: Japanese forces evacuate New Georgia Island in the Pacific Theater of Operations during World War II. 1957 – Malaysia's constitution comes into force. 1962 – The Mariner 2 unmanned space mission is launched to Venus by NASA. 1964 – South Vietnamese junta leader Nguyễn Khánh enters into a triumvirate power-sharing arrangement with rival generals Trần Thiện Khiêm and Dương Văn Minh, who had both been involved in plots to unseat Khánh. 1971 – An attempted coup d'état fails in the African nation of Chad. The Government of Chad accuses Egypt of playing a role in the attempt and breaks off diplomatic relations. 1975 – The Governor of Portuguese Timor abandons its capital, Dili, and flees to Atauro Island, leaving control to a rebel group. 1979 – A Provisional Irish Republican Army bomb kills British retired admiral Lord Mountbatten and three others while they are boating on holiday in Sligo, Republic of Ireland. Shortly after, 18 British Army soldiers are killed in an ambush near Warrenpoint, Northern Ireland. 1980 – A massive bomb planted by extortionist John Birges explodes at Harvey's Resort Hotel in Stateline, Nevada after a failed disarming attempt by the FBI. Although the hotel is damaged, no one is injured. 1982 – Turkish military diplomat Colonel Atilla Altıkat is shot and killed in Ottawa. Justice Commandos of the Armenian Genocide claim to be avenging the massacre of 1.5 million Armenians in the 1915 Armenian Genocide. 1985 – The Nigerian government is peacefully overthrown by Army Chief of Staff Major General Ibrahim Babangida. 1991 – The European Community recognizes the independence of the Baltic states of Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania. 1991 – Moldova declares independence from the USSR. 2003 – Mars makes its closest approach to Earth in nearly 60,000 years, passing 34,646,418 miles (55,758,005 km) distant. 2003 – The first six-party talks, involving South and North Korea, the United States, China, Japan and Russia, convene to find a peaceful resolution to the security concerns of the North Korean nuclear weapons program. 2006 – Comair Flight 5191 crashes on takeoff from Blue Grass Airport in Lexington, Kentucky bound for Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport in Atlanta. Of the passengers and crew, 49 of 50 are confirmed dead in the hours following the crash. 2009 – Internal conflict in Burma: The Burmese military junta and ethnic armies begin three days of violent clashes in the Kokang Special Region. 2011 – Hurricane Irene strikes the United States east coast, killing 47 and causing an estimated $15.6 billion in damage. 2013 – The riots between two religious communities started at Muzaffarnagar, Uttar Pradesh, India. Births 1407 – Ashikaga Yoshikazu, Japanese shogun (d. 1425) 1471 – George, Duke of Saxony (d. 1539) 1487 – Anna of Brandenburg (d. 1514) 1637 – Charles Calvert, 3rd Baron Baltimore, English politician, 2nd Proprietor of Maryland (d. 1715) 1665 – John Hervey, 1st Earl of Bristol, English politician (d. 1751) 1669 – Anne Marie d'Orléans, French wife of Victor Amadeus II of Sardinia (d. 1728) 1677 – Otto Ferdinand von Abensberg und Traun, Austrian general (d. 1748) 1724 – John Joachim Zubly, Swiss-American pastor, planter, and politician (d. 1781) 1730 – Johann Georg Hamann, German philosopher and author (d. 1788) 1770 – Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, German philosopher and academic (d. 1831) 1803 – Edward Beecher, American minister and theologian (d. 1895) 1809 – Hannibal Hamlin, American publisher and politician, 15th Vice President of the United States (d. 1891) 1812 – Bertalan Szemere, Hungarian poet and politician, 3rd Prime Minister of Hungary (d. 1869) 1845 – Ödön Lechner, Hungarian architect, designed the Museum of Applied Arts and the Church of St. Elisabeth (d. 1914) 1845 – Friedrich Martens, Estonian-Russian historian, lawyer, and diplomat (d. 1909) 1856 – Ivan Franko, Ukrainian author and poet (d. 1916) 1858 – Giuseppe Peano, Italian mathematician and philosopher (d. 1932) 1864 – Hermann Weingärtner, German gymnast (d. 1919) 1865 – James Henry Breasted, American archaeologist and historian (d. 1935) 1865 – Charles G. Dawes, American general and politician, 30th Vice President of the United States, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1951) 1868 – Hong Beom-do, Korean general and activist (d. 1943) 1870 – Amado Nervo, Mexican journalist, poet, and diplomat (d. 1919) 1871 – Theodore Dreiser, American novelist and journalist (d. 1945) 1874 – Carl Bosch, German chemist and engineer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1940) 1875 – Katharine McCormick, American biologist, philanthropist, and activist (d. 1967) 1877 – Charles Rolls, English engineer and businessman, co-founded Rolls-Royce Limited (d. 1910) 1877 – Ernst Wetter, Swiss lawyer and politician, 48th President of the Swiss Confederation (d. 1963) 1878 – Pyotr Nikolayevich Wrangel, Russian general (d. 1928) 1884 – Vincent Auriol, French lawyer and politician, 16th President of the French Republic (d. 1966) 1886 – Rebecca Clarke, English viola player and composer (d. 1979) 1886 – Eric Coates, English viola player and composer (d. 1957) 1887 – George, Crown Prince of Serbia (d. 1972) 1890 – Man Ray, American-French photographer and painter (d. 1976) 1895 – Andreas Alföldi, Hungarian archaeologist and historian (d. 1981) 1896 – Kenji Miyazawa, Japanese author and poet (d. 1933) 1896 – Faina Ranevskaya, Russian actress (d. 1984) 1896 – Léon Theremin, Russian physicist and engineer, invented the Theremin (d. 1993) 1898 – Gaspard Fauteux, Canadian businessman and politician, 19th Lieutenant Governor of Quebec (d. 1963) 1899 – C. S. Forester, English novelist (d. 1966) 1899 – Byron Foulger, American actor (d. 1970) 1904 – Alar Kotli, Estonian architect (d. 1963) 1904 – Norah Lofts, English author (d. 1983) 1904 – John Hay Whitney, American businessman, publisher, and diplomat, founded J.H. Whitney & Company (d. 1982) 1905 – Aris Velouchiotis, Greek soldier (d. 1945) 1906 – Ed Gein, American murderer (d. 1984) 1908 – Don Bradman, Australian cricketer and manager (d. 2001) 1908 – Lyndon B. Johnson, American commander and politician, 36th President of the United States (d. 1973) 1909 – Sylvère Maes, Belgian cyclist (d. 1966) 1909 – Charles Pozzi, French race car driver (d. 2001) 1909 – Lester Young, American saxophonist and clarinet player (d. 1959) 1911 – Kay Walsh, English actress, singer, and dancer (d. 2005) 1912 – Gloria Guinness, Mexican journalist (d. 1980) 1915 – Norman Foster Ramsey Jr., American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2011) 1916 – Gordon Bashford, English engineer, co-designed the Range Rover (d. 1991) 1916 – Halet Çambel, Turkish fencer and archaeologist (d. 2014) 1916 – Tony Harris, South African cricketer and rugby player (d. 1993) 1916 – Martha Raye, American actress and comedian (d. 1994) 1917 – Peanuts Lowrey, American baseball player, coach, and manager (d. 1986) 1918 – Jelle Zijlstra, Dutch economist and politician, Prime Minister of the Netherlands (d. 2001) 1919 – Pee Wee Butts, American baseball player and coach (d. 1972) 1919 – Murray Grand, American singer-songwriter and pianist (d. 2007) 1920 – Baptiste Manzini, American football player (d. 2008) 1920 – James Molyneaux, Baron Molyneaux of Killead, Northern Irish soldier and politician (d. 2015) 1921 – Georg Alexander, Duke of Mecklenburg (d. 1996) 1921 – Leo Penn, American actor, director, and screenwriter (d. 1998) 1922 – Roelof Kruisinga, Dutch physician and politician, Minister of Defence for The Netherlands (d. 2012) 1923 – Jimmy Greenhalgh, English footballer and manager (d. 2013) 1924 – David Rowbotham, Australian journalist and poet (d. 2010) 1924 – Rosalie E. Wahl, American lawyer and jurist (d. 2013) 1925 – Andrea Cordero Lanza di Montezemolo, Italian cardinal 1925 – Darry Cowl, French actor and composer (d. 2006) 1925 – Nat Lofthouse, English footballer and manager (d. 2011) 1925 – Saiichi Maruya, Japanese author and critic (d. 2012) 1925 – Jaswant Singh Neki, Indian poet and academic (d. 2015) 1926 – George Brecht, American-German chemist and composer (d. 2008) 1926 – Pat Coombs, English actress (d. 2002) 1926 – Kristen Nygaard, Norwegian computer scientist and academic (d. 2002) 1928 – Péter Boross, Hungarian lawyer and politician, 54th Prime Minister of Hungary 1928 – Mangosuthu Buthelezi, South African politician, Chief Minister of KwaZulu 1928 – Joan Kroc, American philanthropist (d. 2003) 1929 – Ira Levin, American novelist, playwright, and songwriter (d. 2007) 1929 – George Scott, Canadian-American wrestler and promoter (d. 2014) 1930 – Gholamreza Takhti, Iranian wrestler and politician (d. 1968) 1931 – Sri Chinmoy, Indian-American guru and poet (d. 2007) 1931 – Joe Cunningham, American baseball player and coach 1932 – Cor Brom, Dutch footballer and manager (d. 2008) 1932 – Antonia Fraser, English historian and author 1935 – Ernie Broglio, American baseball player 1935 – Michael Holroyd, English author 1935 – Frank Yablans, American screenwriter and producer (d. 2014) 1936 – Joel Kovel, American scholar and author 1937 – Alice Coltrane, American pianist and composer (d. 2007) 1939 – William Least Heat-Moon, American travel writer and historian 1939 – Edward Patten, American singer-songwriter and producer (d. 2005) 1939 – Nikola Pilić, Croatian tennis player and coach 1940 – Fernest Arceneaux, American singer and accordion player (d. 2008) 1940 – Sonny Sharrock, American guitarist (d. 1994) 1941 – Cesária Évora, Cape Verdean singer (d. 2011) 1941 – János Konrád, Hungarian water polo player and swimmer (d. 2014) 1941 – Harrison Page, American actor 1942 – Daryl Dragon, American keyboard player and songwriter 1942 – Brian Peckford, Canadian educator and politician, 3rd Premier of Newfoundland and Labrador 1943 – Chuck Girard, American singer-songwriter and pianist 1943 – Bob Kerrey, American lieutenant and politician, 35th Governor of Nebraska 1943 – Tuesday Weld, American model and actress 1944 – Tim Bogert, American singer and bass player 1945 – Douglas R. Campbell, Canadian lawyer and judge 1946 – Tony Howard, Barbadian cricketer and manager 1947 – Barbara Bach, American model and actress 1947 – Halil Berktay, Turkish historian and academic 1947 – Kirk Francis, American engineer and producer 1947 – Peter Krieg, German director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2009) 1947 – John Morrison, New Zealand cricketer and politician 1947 – Gavin Pfuhl, South African cricketer and sportscaster (d. 2002) 1948 – John Mehler, American drummer 1948 – Deborah Swallow, English historian and curator 1948 – Philippe Vallois, French director and screenwriter 1949 – Jeff Cook, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1949 – Leah Jamieson, American computer scientist, engineer, and academic 1949 – Ann Murray, Irish soprano 1950 – Charles Fleischer, American comedian, actor, and singer 1950 – Neil Murray, Scottish bass player and songwriter 1950 – Edmund Weiner, English lexicographer and author 1951 – Buddy Bell, American baseball player and manager 1951 – Mack Brown, American football player and coach 1951 – Randall Garrison, American-Canadian criminologist and politician 1952 – Paul Reubens, American actor, singer, producer, and screenwriter 1953 – Tom Berryhill, American businessman and politician 1953 – Alex Lifeson, Canadian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1953 – Joan Smith, English journalist and author 1953 – Peter Stormare, Swedish actor, director, and playwright 1954 – John Lloyd, English tennis player and sportscaster 1954 – Rajesh Thakker, English physician and academic 1954 – Derek Warwick, English race car driver 1955 – Robert Richardson, American cinematographer 1955 – Diana Scarwid, American actress 1956 – Glen Matlock, English singer-songwriter and bass player 1957 – Jeff Grubb, American game designer and author 1957 – Bernhard Langer, German golfer 1958 – Sergei Krikalev, Russian engineer and astronaut 1958 – Tom Lanoye, Belgian author, poet, and playwright 1958 – Hugh Orde, British police officer 1959 – Gerhard Berger, Austrian race car driver 1959 – Downtown Julie Brown, English television host and actress 1959 – Juan Fernando Cobo, Colombian painter and sculptor 1959 – Denice Denton, American engineer and academic (d. 2006) 1959 – Frode Fjellheim, Norwegian pianist and composer 1959 – András Petőcz, Hungarian author and poet 1959 – Jeanette Winterson, English journalist and novelist 1961 – Yolanda Adams, American singer, producer, and actress 1961 – Tom Ford, American fashion designer 1961 – Mark McConnell, American drummer (d. 2012) 1961 – Steve McDowall, English rugby player 1961 – Helmut Winklhofer, German footballer 1964 – Stephan Elliott, Australian actor, director, and screenwriter 1965 – Scott Dibble, American lawyer and politician 1965 – Wayne James, Zimbabwean cricketer and coach 1965 – Ange Postecoglou, Greek-Australian footballer and coach 1966 – Jeroen Duyster, Dutch rower 1966 – Juhan Parts, Estonian lawyer and politician, 14th Prime Minister of Estonia 1967 – Ogie Alcasid, Filipino singer-songwriter, producer, and actor 1967 – Rob Burnett, American football player and sportscaster 1968 – Daphne Koller, Israeli-American computer scientist and academic 1968 – Michael Long, New Zealand golfer 1968 – Matthew Ridge, New Zealand rugby player and sportscaster 1969 – Mark Ealham, English cricketer 1969 – Cesar Millan, Mexican-American dog trainer, television personality, and author 1969 – Chandra Wilson, American actress and director 1970 – Andy Bichel, Australian cricketer and coach 1970 – Mark Ilott, English cricketer 1970 – Tony Kanal, English-American bass player, songwriter, and producer 1970 – Jeff Kenna, Irish footballer and manager 1970 – Park Myeong-su, South Korean singer-songwriter and television host 1970 – Jim Thome, American baseball player and manager 1970 – Karl Unterkircher, Italian mountaineer (d. 2008) 1971 – Ernest Faber, Dutch footballer and manager 1971 – Kyung Lah, South Korean-American journalist 1971 – Hisayuki Okawa, Japanese runner 1971 – Aygül Özkan, German lawyer and politician 1972 – Jaap-Derk Buma, Dutch field hockey player 1972 – Denise Lewis, English heptathlete 1972 – Jimmy Pop, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1973 – Cory Bowles, Canadian actor, singer, and choreographer 1973 – Danny Coyne, Welsh footballer 1973 – Dietmar Hamann, German footballer and manager 1973 – Burak Kut, Turkish singer-songwriter 1973 – Johan Norberg, Swedish historian and author 1974 – Michael Mason, New Zealand cricketer 1974 – José Vidro, Puerto Rican baseball player 1974 – Mohammad Yousuf, Pakistani cricketer 1975 – Blake Adams, American golfer 1975 – Björn Gelotte, Swedish guitarist and songwriter (In Flames) 1975 – Jonny Moseley, Puerto Rican-American skier and television host 1975 – Mark Rudan, Australian footballer and manager 1976 – Sarah Chalke, Canadian actress 1976 – Audrey C. Delsanti, French astronomer and biologist 1976 – Milano Collection A.T., Japanese wrestler 1976 – Carlos Moyá, Spanish-Swiss tennis player 1976 – Mark Webber, Australian race car driver 1977 – Deco, Brazilian-Portuguese footballer 1977 – Justin Miller, American baseball player (d. 2013) 1979 – Giovanni Capitello, American actor and director 1979 – Tian Liang, Chinese diver and actor 1979 – Sarah Neufeld, Canadian violinist 1979 – Aaron Paul, American actor and producer 1979 – Rusty Smith, American speed skater 1981 – Patrick J. Adams, Canadian actor and producer 1981 – Maxwell Cabelino Andrade, Brazilian footballer 1981 – Alessandro Gamberini, Italian footballer 1983 – Joanna McGilchrist, English rugby player and physiotherapist 1984 – David Bentley, English footballer 1984 – Sulley Muntari, Ghanaian footballer 1985 – Kevan Hurst, English footballer 1985 – Nikica Jelavić, Croatian footballer 1985 – Alexandra Nechita, Romanian-American painter and sculptor 1986 – Sebastian Kurz, Austrian politician, 36th Austrian Minister of Foreign Affairs 1986 – Nabil El Zhar, French-Moroccan footballer 1987 – Joel Grant, English-Jamaican footballer 1987 – Darren McFadden, American football player 1988 – Alexa PenaVega, American actress and singer 1989 – Romain Amalfitano, French footballer 1989 – Juliana Cannarozzo, American figure skater and actress 1990 – Luuk de Jong, Dutch footballer 1991 – Lee Sung-yeol, South Korean actor and singer Infinite 1992 – Ayame Goriki, Japanese actress and singer 1992 – Stephen Morris, American football player 1992 – Kim Petras, German singer-songwriter 1992 – Blake Jenner, American actor and singer 1993 – Sarah Hecken, German figure skater 1993 – Olivier Le Gac, French cyclist Deaths 542 – Caesarius of Arles, French bishop and saint (b. 470) 749 – Qahtaba ibn Shabib al-Ta'i, Persian general 827 – Pope Eugene II 1312 – Arthur II, Duke of Brittany (b. 1261) 1394 – Emperor Chōkei of Japan (b. 1343) 1450 – Reginald West, 6th Baron De La Warr, English politician (b. 1395) 1521 – Josquin des Prez, Flemish composer (b. 1450) 1545 – Piotr Gamrat, Polish archbishop (b. 1487) 1576 – Titian, Italian painter and educator (b. 1488) 1590 – Pope Sixtus V (b. 1521) 1611 – Tomás Luis de Victoria, Spanish composer (b. c. 1548) 1635 – Lope de Vega, Spanish poet and playwright (b. 1562) 1664 – Francisco de Zurbarán, Spanish painter and educator (b. 1598) 1748 – James Thomson, Scottish poet and playwright (b. 1700) 1782 – John Laurens, American Revolutionary and Congressman (b.1754) 1828 – Eise Eisinga, Dutch astronomer and academic, built the Eisinga Planetarium (b. 1744) 1857 – Rufus Wilmot Griswold, American anthologist, poet, and critic (b. 1815) 1865 – Thomas Chandler Haliburton, Canadian judge and politician (b. 1796) 1871 – William Whiting Boardman, American lawyer and politician (b. 1794) 1875 – William Chapman Ralston, American businessman and financier, founded the Bank of California (b. 1826) 1891 – Samuel C. Pomeroy, American businessman and politician (b. 1816) 1909 – Emil Christian Hansen, Danish physiologist and mycologist (b. 1842) 1922 – Reşat Çiğiltepe, Turkish colonel (b. 1879) 1929 – Herman Potočnik, Croatian-Austrian engineer (b. 1892) 1931 – Frank Harris, Irish-American journalist and author (b. 1856) 1931 – Willem Hubert Nolens, Dutch priest and politician (b. 1860) 1931 – Francis Marion Smith, American miner and businessman (b. 1846) 1934 – Linda Agostini, English-Australian murder victim (b. 1905) 1935 – Childe Hassam, American painter and academic (b. 1859) 1944 – Georg von Boeselager, German soldier (b. 1915) 1945 – Hubert Pál Álgyay, Hungarian engineer, designed the Petőfi Bridge (b. 1894) 1948 – Charles Evans Hughes, American lawyer and politician, 11th Chief Justice of the United States (b. 1862) 1950 – Cesare Pavese, Italian author, poet, and critic (b. 1908) 1956 – Pelageya Shajn, Russian astronomer and academic (b. 1894) 1958 – Ernest Lawrence, American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1901) 1961 – Kálmán Rózsahegyi, Hungarian actor and educator (b. 1873) 1963 – W. E. B. Du Bois, American sociologist, historian, and activist (b. 1868) 1963 – Inayatullah Khan Mashriqi, Pakistani mathematician and scholar (b. 1888) 1964 – Gracie Allen, American actress and comedian (b. 1895) 1965 – Le Corbusier, Swiss-French architect and urban planner, designed the Philips Pavilion (b. 1887) 1967 – Brian Epstein, English businessman and manager (b. 1934) 1968 – Princess Marina of Greece and Denmark (b. 1906) 1968 – Robert Z. Leonard, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1889) 1969 – Ivy Compton-Burnett, English author (b. 1884) 1969 – Erika Mann, German actress and author (b. 1905) 1971 – Bennett Cerf, American publisher, co-founded Random House (b. 1898) 1971 – Margaret Bourke-White, American photographer and journalist (b. 1906) 1975 – Haile Selassie, Ethiopian emperor (b. 1892) 1978 – Gordon Matta-Clark, American painter and illustrator (b. 1943) 1978 – Ieva Simonaitytė, Lithuanian author and poet (b. 1897) 1979 – Louis Mountbatten, 1st Earl Mountbatten of Burma, English admiral and politician, 44th Governor-General of India (b. 1900) 1980 – Douglas Kenney, American actor, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1947) 1981 – Valeri Kharlamov, Russian ice hockey player (b. 1948) 1987 – Scott La Rock, American DJ and producer (b. 1962) 1988 – William Sargant, English psychiatrist and theorist (b. 1907) 1990 – Avdy Andresson, Estonian soldier and diplomat (b. 1899) 1990 – Stevie Ray Vaughan, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (b. 1954) (Double Trouble) 1994 – Frank Jeske, German footballer (b. 1960) 1996 – Greg Morris, American actor (b. 1933) 1998 – Essie Summers, New Zealand author (b. 1912) 1999 – Hélder Câmara, Brazilian archbishop and theologian (b. 1909) 2001 – Michael Dertouzos, Greek-American computer scientist and academic (b. 1936) 2001 – Abu Ali Mustafa, Palestinian politician (b. 1938) 2002 – Edwin Louis Cole, American religious leader and author (b. 1922) 2003 – Peter-Paul Pigmans, Dutch record producer (b. 1961) 2003 – Pierre Poujade, French soldier and politician (b. 1920) 2004 – Willie Crawford, American baseball player (b. 1946) 2005 – Giorgos Mouzakis, Greek trumpet player and composer (b. 1922) 2005 – Seán Purcell, Irish footballer (b. 1929) 2006 – Hrishikesh Mukherjee, Indian director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1922) 2006 – Jesse Pintado, Mexican-American guitarist (b. 1969) (Napalm Death) 2007 – Emma Penella, Spanish actress (b. 1930) 2009 – Sergey Mikhalkov, Russian author and poet (b. 1913) 2010 – Anton Geesink, Dutch martial artist (b. 1934) 2010 – Luna Vachon, Canadian-American wrestler and manager (b. 1962) 2012 – Neville Alexander, South African linguist and activist (b. 1936) 2012 – Malcolm Browne, American journalist and photographer (b. 1931) 2012 – Art Heyman, American basketball player (b. 1941) 2012 – Ivica Horvat, Croatian footballer and manager (b. 1926) 2012 – Richard Kingsland, Australian captain and pilot (b. 1916) 2013 – Kent Finell, Swedish radio host and producer (b. 1944) 2013 – Maxwell Fuller, Australian chess player (b. 1945) 2013 – Chris Kennedy, Australian director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1948) 2013 – Chen Liting, Chinese director and playwright (b. 1910) 2013 – Bill Peach, Australian journalist (b. 1935) 2013 – Dave Thomas, Welsh golfer and architect (b. 1934) 2014 – Peret, Spanish singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1935) 2014 – Jacques Friedel, French physicist and academic (b. 1921) 2014 – Jan Groth, Norwegian singer and keyboard player (b. 1946) 2014 – Valeri Petrov, Bulgarian poet, playwright, and screenwriter (b. 1920) 2014 – Benno Pludra, German author (b. 1925) 2015 – Kazi Zafar Ahmed, Bangladeshi politician, 8th Prime Minister of Bangladesh (b. 1939) 2015 – Pascal Chaumeil, French director and screenwriter (b. 1961) 2015 – Darryl Dawkins, American basketball player and coach (b. 1957) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Baculus of Sorrento Caesarius of Arles Margaret the Barefooted Monica of Hippo, mother of Augustine of Hippo Phanourios of Rhodes Rufus and Carpophorus Thomas Gallaudet and Henry Winter Syle (Episcopal Church) August 27 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Film and Movies Day (Russia) Independence Day (Republic of Moldova), celebrates the independence of Moldova from the USSR in 1991. Lyndon Baines Johnson Day (Texas, United States) National Banana Lovers Day (United States) National Pots De Creme Day (United States) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to August 27. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:August